ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Level 1: Reia's Childhood
Following the course that Data Riku provided, Kiva wakes up into the mysterious Station of Calling, the pathway of friends and family connects to Reia's heart. She suddenly sees a small child, curiously walking towards the path that lies before her. Kiva: That small child must be Reia. Data Riku: Yeah, her pathway remains a mystery unless we help her. Kiva: Yeah, let's hurry. - Kiva and Data Riku ran towards Reia, as a child, and stopped her from opening the door. Kiva: Wait! - Reia got scared and hides behind a barrel, made out of pure light. Kiva: Reia? Data Riku: Try to let her come forward to you. She must've gotten scared of me, wearing like this. Come find me when you are ready to move on. Kiva: Alright, Riku. - Data Riku walks away from Reia's sight, leaving Kiva alone. Reia: Why...are you in my heart? Kiva: Because I want to help you. Reia: Then you're...not a bad guy? Kiva: Yes, I'm a good guy. - Reia comes out of the barrel and walked towards Kiva slowly. Reia: Who are you? Kiva: Your path to your destiny. Reia: How can I trust you, Ms. Path? Kiva: *giggled* That's not my name, Reia. Reia: Oh.. Then what is your name? Kiva: I'm not supposed to tell you. Reia: W--Why not? Are you a traitor too? Kiva: No. Why would you say that? Reia: Because...I sensed someone is betraying my race, the Saiyans, and they are too lazy to do something. Kiva: Frieza... Do you have a family? Reia: Yes. My mom and brother are waiting for me. But I don't know what to do... - Kiva holds Reia's hands. Kiva: I can help you set up to a much bigger place in the universe. Reia: You can? Kiva: Yes. Reia: I think..the door is over there. Kiva: Can you open it? Reia: I think so. - Data Riku walks back to Kiva and Reia steps back a little. Kiva: It's okay. He's a friend. Reia: Okay... Can we go, please? Kiva: Sure. Stay close. - Reia only nodded and the trio head to the door and, thanks to Reia's light, it opened. As the light fades, only three orbs appeared around them. Data Riku: Courage.. Determination.. Friendship.. Kiva, let her understand what her destiny lies.. Reia: Red, green or blue.. Clank: Kiva, let Reia choose the blue one. It symbolizes courage. Kiva: Okay, Clank. Reia: Red's not my favorite color, but green is much better. Kiva: Actually, you should go with blue. Reia: Why? Kiva: Well, because it symbolizes courage. Reia: Courage? What's that? Kiva: Well, it means being brave. Reia: Being brave... Okay. - Reia walked towards the blue orb, takes it and it ascended into Reia's heart. Clank: Reia's powers are restored. Keep going. Data Riku: How do you feel, Reia? Reia: A little weird..but I'm okay. Kiva: That's good. - Reia nodded when she spotted something coming from above and ran back. Kiva was shocked to find Dark Sonja, a nightmare of Reia's heart, as the first boss fight. Dark Sonja: Give me...the child! Kiva: *summons her Keyblade* Get away from her! - Data Riku summoned his Keyblade as well. Data Riku: What was that? Kiva: That's Dark Sonja and I'm not going to let her hurt Reia! Dark Sonja: A foolish mistake! - Dark Sonja gathers her energy and prepares to claim Reia's heart with one move. Dark Sonja: This heart..shall be my heart and the worlds will tremble!! Reia: STOP!!!! - Out of nowhere, Reia shoots her first ki blast at Dark Sonja, making her senseless. Data Riku: She's stunned! Now's our chance! Kiva: Right! Ars Arcanum!! - Kiva then used her attack to defeat Dark Sonja and the nightmare fades away with one sentence. Dark Sonja: You can't claim...her heart away...from me... Kiva: It's already claimed. Reia: Is she gone? Kiva: Yeah, she's gone. Data Riku: And it's thanks to you. Reia: Me? Kiva: Yeah, you did. You saved us. - Upon realizing, Reia smiled. Reia: Yeah, I guess I did. - The second level pathway has opened before Kiva. Data Riku: The rest is up to you now. Kiva: Got it. Reia: W--Wait! I... Thanks for saving me, stranger. Kiva: You're welcome, Reia. - Both Kiva and Data Riku disappeared as Reia is born. The next level awaits. Category:Scenes